Modern computer software application development, for applications that will execute within a traditional desktop application context, is typically performed utilizing computer software development tools that provide for independence between two or more sets of computer-executable instructions. Such independence allows the overall traditional desktop application to continue to operate even when a subcomponent experiences a failure, thereby enabling a user to more gracefully restart the desktop application, or otherwise keep using the desktop application. Modern desktop application software development tools provide for independent application domains, and other like mechanisms to isolate individual desktop applications, or components of a single common desktop application, from one another so that they do not affect each other, especially within the context of a failure of one preventing the proper operation of others. No such mechanisms exist for the development of web-based applications, and, consequently, should the computer-executable instructions of one aspect a webpage fail, they can negatively impact all of the other functionality provided by that web page.